


I'm Not the Same as I Was

by rweoutofthewoods



Series: All My Flowers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Activist Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Photographer Keith (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, keith and Lance are soulmates and they're cute, keith and lance in paris, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rweoutofthewoods/pseuds/rweoutofthewoods
Summary: A continuation of All My Flowers Grew Back As Thorns set about a year after it ended.Keith gets a job shooting for a magazine based in Paris and decided to visit Lance who's been in Europe.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: All My Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I'm Not the Same as I Was

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, GUYS. If you haven't read All My Flowers Grew Back As Thorns this probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you, so I'd advise you go read that first.
> 
> Another thing I have to say is that THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL. 
> 
> This fic is super short and is basically just a transition fic to set up the sequel for All My Flowers Grew Back As Thorns. 
> 
> But nonetheless, I hope y'all enjoy this.
> 
> (lol yes I did originally post this fic with the grammar in the title messed up, don't come for me y'all. It's winter break my brain doesn't work)

“Hey!” Lance greeted leaning over his laptop screen to see the pixilated person moving on it a little better. 

“Hey, you’re not busy, are you?” 

“No busier than usual, I’m polishing up a speech for tomorrow, but I’m almost done so it can wait for a moment. What’s up?”

“Uh…” On the other side of the screen, Keith shifted moving closer “Well, I got offered a job, it’s a shoot for a queer-focused fashion magazine.”

“That’s cool! Are you going to take it?” 

“Well I am, yes, it’s in two months, in Paris.” 

“In Paris?”

“Yeah,” Keith bit his lip “I don’t want to intrude on your traveling, but I was thinking that since you’re in Europe… maybe we could meet up while I’m in Paris?” 

“Oh,” Lance said surprised. 

“I mean, only if you want to. I know you’re crazy busy and you could be in Asia by the time I get to Europe at the speed you’ve been moving. So, if you don’t want to meet up that’s totally fine.”

“No, no!” Lance said quickly “I would love to see you, Keith, it’s been six months since I came back to visit. Meeting up in Paris sounds great.”

“Okay, that’s cool. That’s great.” Keith said a little flustered. 

“What are you all shaky for?” Lance laughed.

“I thought you’d say no,” Keith admitted meekly.

“Well, you’re an idiot.” Lance shook his head smiling fondly “I haven’t been to Paris yet. I’m excited!” 

\--

_ Two months later _

“Keith!” A voice yelled. 

Keith spun to see Lance waving frantically. Shifting so the bag on his shoulder wasn’t digging into his arm Keith stepped forward making his way across the busy hotel lobby to where his soulmate was standing.

“Hi,” Keith greeted breathlessly.

“I’d hug you, but it seems you’re a little laden down right now, do you need help getting stuff to your room?” 

“Yes please.” 

Lance grabbed Keith’s suitcase for him, and they set off towards the rooms.

“This is mine,” Keith said stopping once they got halfway down the hall of the second floor. Keith unlocked the room and they stepped inside.

“So, you’re here earlier than I expected,” Keith noted.

“Yeah, everything went much quicker than usual. The train station wasn’t even that crowded, I’d say the fates were in my favor today.” 

“Good for you, my trip here was miserable.” Keith sighed.

“Well you were coming from America, that’s never going to not be stressful.”

“True.” Keith dropped his bags in the corner and collapsed onto the bed. 

“Don’t fall asleep,”

Keith said something unintelligible as his face was pressed into the mattress. 

“What?” 

"I’m tired,” Keith repeated still slightly muffled. 

“Well if you sleep now you won’t be able to sleep tonight and tomorrow will be a drag.”

Keith groaned “Ugh,”

“Trust me, I’ve got the whole jet lag thing figured out by now. Why don’t we go out? One of my friends who lives in Paris told me about this little restaurant that we should try, let’s go there and get some dinner.”

Keith picked his head up tiredly “Okay, I am hungry.” He admitted.

“I figured, get your ass off the bed, let’s go.” 

“Fine, fine.”

Keith followed Lance out the door. 

\--

“Wasn’t I right? Getting out was a good idea!”

“I never said it wasn’t a good idea.” Keith shrugged.

“But you didn’t want to go,”

“Okay, yes you were right.”

“I know,” Lance smiled happily.

Keith rolled his eyes at his soulmate’s antics. 

“So, how about we take a walk now that we’ve eaten?” 

“Where?”

“Wherever we wind up going,” Lance shrugged.

“That’s not really a place,” Keith pointed out raising his eyebrows.

“But it will be a place once we go there.” 

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes, it does. Stop arguing with me, let’s go.”

Keith sighed but grabbed his jacket and stood nonetheless. “Okay fine, let’s go.”

They didn’t really go anywhere at all, they simply walked the streets of Paris while Lance told Keith stories of his travels and the things he’d done. 

Apparently, the friend of Lance’s that had recommended the restaurant was a magician and a showman, Lance was trying to explain how exactly their paths had crossed but it wasn’t really making sense to Keith’s brain which was still running on New York time.

“So, you met him at a bar,” 

“No!” Lance said, “I explained this already it was at a fair, carnival sort of thing.”

“That was outside a bar?”

“Yes,”

“Why?”

“I dunno, because it was a weird part of Italy, and drinking is fun. I swear you’re making this way more complicated than it needs to be.” 

“I just don’t understand.” 

“Well you don’t really need to, there’s more to life than analyzing every little thing. I think it’s a lot more exciting if you let some things just not make sense.” 

Keith paused mid-step tilting his head to look at Lance “You know, you’re not the same…”

“As?”

“As you used to be.” 

“I know, do you think that’s a bad thing?” 

“No not at all, you’re happier, you’re living an exciting life. I’m happy that you’re not the same because you deserve better than being stuck in the same old design. I think you’re more yourself than you’ve been in a long time, maybe more than you’ve ever been.”

Lance smiled softly “You know what, I think so too. Honestly, when I think about it, I don’t know how I didn’t realize I needed this. I don’t think I ever could have figured myself out if I hadn’t got away, and in doing so I’ve helped so many people. It happens a lot after I speak somewhere people will come up to me and thank me for saying all these things s many people are afraid to say. I get emails, messages, and comments on that first video I posted telling me how much I’ve educated them encouraged and them to accept themselves and the people around them regardless of soulmates. I feel like I’ve really done something meaningful.”

“You have.” Keith said earnestly “Lance you, really have.”

“Then,” Lance laughed softly “I guess I’m really not the same as I was.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit 1/3/21: I’m sorry this is boring and awful, the me of 2019 was on some different shit because there was literally no point in posting this. Anyway sorry, I’m not gonna delete it because ig it’s part of the series now but I’m sorry it’s boring)


End file.
